Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin, under the alias Kevin 11, is one of the recurring antagonists from the cartoon series Ben 10. In addition to being the eponymous main antagonist of the Season 1 episode "Kevin 11", he returned as the main antagonist of Season 2, as well as a recurring major antagonist in Seasons 3 and 4. During this time period, Kevin was a selfish young man who caused trouble for the sake of it without regard for any lives other than his own. In Ben 10: Alien Force, he somehow became a heroic anti-hero and joined his former rival-turned-friend Ben Tennyson to fight against extraterrestrial threats. However, in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode "The Forge of Creation", he becomes the main antagonist again in the second half of Season 1 after absorbing DNA from the Ultimatrix and becomes insane again, but a lot more dangerous than before. So much that Ben almost kills him after he crosses too many lines. In the end, Kevin becomes a hero once again after he is restored to normal by Ben and the others at the end of the finale episode "Absolute Power: Part 2". That said, some later episodes have him do some shady things and in Omiverse becomes a villain again while mind controlled. Origin ''Ben 10'' When Ben found him, Kevin lived alone and stole from people in order to get by. Ben befriended him once he found out that Kevin, too, had special powers. Then, when Kevin tried to commit a crime out of spite, Ben tried to stop him and persuade him to use his powers for good. Kevin grew resentful of Ben and later returned as an enemy. This is despite him being the one who tried to attack Ben even after the latter tried to reach out to him. Kevin reappeared in several episodes. In one episode, Kevin absorbed the Omnitrix, granting Kevin the power of shapeshifting into Ben's alien forms. Kevin tried to frame Ben for several crimes. But eventually Kevin mutated even further into a monster with all of Ben's alien forms wrapped into one hideous creature. He tries to kill Ben after wrongfully blaming him before getting shot down by LT. Steel But in one episode, Kevin and Ben had to team up with each other after they were kidnapped by a robot named Slix Vigma. They were forced to fight other as entertainment for others. Because they were connected together. After Slix was destroyed Ben manage to escape while Kevin was trapped on the ship with a new friend of Ben Technorg. He ended up defeating Technorg before escaping; deciding to resort to the unthinkable to get his revenge. Kevin also teamed up with Vilgax so he can defeat Ben for making a fool out of him. However, he betrayed him after his desire to kill Ben got to him. Since then Kevin has been trapped in the Null Void. Kevin is found by the Rooters, who did experiments with his Osmosian powers on Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong and Pierce Wheels, transforming them into the Amalgam Kids, making them do nasty things. After that, Kevin fled, only with Servantis controlling his memories, convincing him that he had "alien blood". During the time that he was associated with the Rooters, Kevin first met Argit when he gave a caged Argit a leaf to eat. Kevin then says that he is going back to Earth and save it and intends to take down Ben. Eventually on Earth, Kevin discovers Argit and threatens him to start running and he and the Amalgam Kids confronted Ben, Gwen, and Max and Kevin fired a blast at Ben. Ben manages to avoid the shot and transforms into Eye Guy. Eye Guy pins Kevin down, However, Kevin did this to get Ben to come closer and touches the Omnitrix causing Kevin to mutate again. Kevin, like Ben stated, starts to go insane again and even attacks his allies the Amalgam Kids. Kevin was eventually stopped by Argit who used his quills. Kevin and the Amalgam Kids were sent back to the Null Void but an enraged Servantis wiped out their memories and sent them away. Servantis then abandoned the plan to destroy Ben after Ben stopped wearing the Omnitrix. In the Null Void, Kevin and Argit are moving some objects around and they both talk about how difficult it is to bring the objects together. Suddenly, a robot named Otto arrives and says that he is going to use the objects to help them get out of the Null Void. Otto tricks Kevin and Argit into turning on the device and escapes without them, leaving now-dismayed Kevin and Argit trapped in the Null Void. At some point later, Kevin was brought out of the Null Void by Thaddeus J. Collins, who was being possessed by Zs'Skayr, and tied to the Null Void portal using Plumber technology. Collins asked Kevin to use his absorbing powers to mine Hedorium underground. Kevin was mining for Hedorium in a dark cave when he encounters Ben (who was accompanied by his cousins Gwen and Lucy Mann and his friends Cooper and Jonesy). After Cooper examines the technology as Kevin asks him to disconnect him from the portal, Ben disagrees with Kevin's request as he has done a lot of bad deeds to him. Kevin then tells Ben that the planet Earth would be in danger, Ben takes Lucy and Jonesy to find out about the problem as Gwen and Cooper deal with Kevin. While Ben as Eye Guy, Lucy and Jonesy fight Grandpa Max holding a weapon, Kevin teases Cooper about being Gwen's boyfriend but both of them stated they were just friends. Kevin teases and thinks he is a better guy, leaving Gwen raged and walks away. As Eye Guy, Lucy, and Jonesy defeat Max, Cooper tried to pull the connection but failed. He then re-programmed Kevin's connection to let him pull the portal like a kite. Gwen blasts at the portal to separate the ionic bonds as they headed to join Ben, Lucy and Jonesy. Ben laughs at Kevin because he is still connected to the portal, Kevin says it is better than being stuck to one spot. As the group walked further into the caves, they see a portal which things come out off. They head up only to see Thaddeus J.Collins, who is revealed to the children to be Zs'Skayr in disguise, and that the portal is for the Ectonurites to come in from their homeworld. Gwen is surprised that Kevin has been helping Zs'Skayr. The other Ectonurites are inside the bodies and controlling the grown ups. Due to the collective efforts of all the kids, everyone was saved when suddenly the Null Void portal starts to pull Kevin. Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Jonesy and Cooper help to pull Kevin in order to prevent him from being pulled into the Null Void portal, but they fail to do so when Ben loses his grip on Kevin's hand, leaving Kevin getting pulled back into the Null Void. At some point later, Kevin and Argit managed to escape from the Null Void at the same time and two years after breaking away from Servantis, Kevin began work on his car, not satisfied with a simple standard model he began outfitting it with Alien Tech, and to this end traveled to Khoros to acquire a Tetramand engine block for it. Since the tech couldn't be given to an outsider, he wooed the then teenage Princess Looma Red Wind and successfully defeated her combat earning the right to marry her in three years thereby making him a part of the family and was given the engine as a gift. ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' In the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Kevin joins Ben and Gwen to battle against evil. Even though Kevin became an ally to Ben Tennyson Kevin still did several things that made him an anti-hero. In the pilot episode he is shown selling weapons to the Forever Knights but ends up fighting Ben but loses. However with the threat of the DNaliens and the Forever Knights he joins Ben and Gwen. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' It is later revealed in the episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Aggregor, that when he absorbed raw energy, he became insane, which happens to be the one of the Osmosians. Later in the episode The Forge of Creation, he absorbs the Ultimatrix in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien, but it does more harm than good after he goes insane again. After Aggregor has been defeated, he flies off, leaving both 10 and 16 year old Ben and 16 year old Gwen behind. In the next episode, ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage, It's revealed how Kevin escaped from the Null Void and how he turned back to normal between the original series and Alien Force and how he had gotten his material absorbing powers. In the same episode, he voluntarily goes back to the Null Void to get revenge on his prison's warden, Morgg. He almost got his vendetta on Morgg, and leaves the prison, thinking that he did kill him. Gwen still thinks that Kevin could get his sense back and go back to normal, but Ben says that they now might have to "put him down", meaning that Kevin might have to be killed. However, as of the end of the season one finale episode, "Absolute Power: Part Two", Ben and the others restored Kevin back to normal, and Kevin is once again a good guy. Beyond getting scolded by Ben, however, he suffers no punishment for his actions. Future In the future, Kevin is still trapped in the Null Void. While he was there, Kevin's been absorbing all the other aliens that were in the Null Void. He somehow manage to produce a son named Devlin Levin, and told him to open the Null Void projector so he can "spend some time with his son", only to turn on Devlin and attempt to destroy Ben and live a life of crime once more. Ben 10 (reboot) Unlike the original Kevin Levin from the classic series who is a Osmosian with absorption powers, This version is a human who lack superpowers, Instead, He has his own knock-off Omnitrix call the "Antitrix" which allow him to transform into the original 10 aliens of Ben Tennyson. However, Kevin had made alterations to his making them more powerful and mutanted versions of Ben's aliens. Known Aliens *'Wreckingbolt' - evil counterpart of Cannonbolt *'Thornblade' - evil counterpart of Wildvine *'Undertow' - evil counterpart of Overflow *'Dark Matter' - evil counterpart of Grey Matter *'Crystal Fist' - evil counterpart of Diamondhead *'Bootleg' - evil counterpart of Upgrade *'Hot Shot' - evil counterpart of Heatblast *'Quad Smack' - evil counterpart of Four Arms *'Rush' - evil counterpart of XLR8 *'Skunkmoth' - evil counterpart of Stinkfly *'Bashmouth' - the only alien that is not mutanted and not a counterpart to any alien that Ben had access to Powers and Abilities Kevin has the ability to absorb any solid matter he touches like stone, metal, wood, and crystal, and have it cover his entire body. He is also able to shapeshift his arms when coated in solid matter and repair cracks with a simple touch. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kevin can also absorb liquid materials, like water, mud, and bubblegum. He has superhuman strength, mobility & resilience as well as regenerative powers. He did regrow his limb the second he became four arms. He has also recovered from many other injuries which could have instantly killed humans. All of this means he is stronger than Ben whenever he isn't transformed and Gwen when she isn't using her magical powers. Kevin, while not as smart as Gwen and Ben in some of his alien forms, is good with tech. Throughout the franchise, he is shown fixing his car, no matter how damaged it is. Furthermore, while he remains somewhat reckless, he has matured over the years and can be highly tactical in some situations. His newfound desire to make the universe a better place led to him becoming serious about becoming a Plumber; even getting upset with Ben when his lack of regard for the rules risked theirs along with Gwen's chances of becoming one. Trivia *In the original series, Kevin filled out the role as the evil counterpart of the main hero. However, after joining Ben's team, that position was filled by Albedo. Before reforming, he was as if not even more selfish than Ben was without any of his morals. *His personality is very similar to Matt Ishida from Digimon Adventure as well as Hunter Bradley from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *His surname is a common Jewish surname with several word origins. Therefore, Kevin is of Jewish descent, although this was never stated in any of the shows. See also *Kevin Levin in Heroes Wiki. Navigation es:Kevin Levin pl:Kevin Levin Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Mutated Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rogues Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Aliens Category:Parasite Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Honorable Category:Misanthropes